Blurred Lines
by inspibrain101
Summary: Sequel to 'Blurr Rising.' The Blurr is back, but the troubles between dimensions have only grown! Will the Avengers and the Blurr be able to trust each other enough, or will there be more chaos and destruction? Rated for minor violence. Beware of crossover spoofs!
1. Welcome Back

**And Inspi is back!**

**Well, I wasn't really away, I had four other stories going that NO ONE BOTHERS TO READ! Rude.**

**This chapter is just a prologue...**

**I'm giving some spoilers in this author's note, so LISTEN UP!**

**The IPB and various OC's will be playing much larger roles. If I'm able to finish up some of my other stories, I'll post a new story. That one will talk about where exactly Blurr was during the events of AEMH. That's what the poll on my profile is for, I can't decide on the title (GAAARGH!)**

**These next few chapters, I introduce a new villain, and we find out where exactly Blurr's abilities come from. Milton and Robert's character will become more fleshed out. **

**And super spoiler: At the end of this story, Blurr is captured!(?)**

**There will be more crossovers as well, as I see fit. I am terribly sorry if some of you don't understand some of the references, but you can remedy this by submitting suggestions. I take them to heart, truly I do. But I won't do anything inappropriate!**

* * *

6 months.

That was how long the Blurr and his/her/its little posse had gone underground for. Frankly, the world was still relatively safe, (spoiler: it wasn't!) but the Avengers still weren't letting their guard down. It was funny how this had all started out as an assignment from SHIELD, but the cloaked menace had put the superheroes through too much for them to just brush off. This had become personal.

Wasp hadn't told anyone what had happened during the Time Loop crisis. Eventually, she just dismissed it all as a dream, or perhaps a hallucination. Hank said that she had gotten a huge concussion from whatever fall she'd taken. That must've been it.

Over time, though the Blurr, the Green Jaguar, and the one-eyed Robot were never seen, the reports became stranger and stranger.

In Downtown New York one evening, several people reported a strange woman with an umbrella and a veritable mob of singing and dancing chimney sweeps.

Bizarre.

One jumpy little fellow working on the SHIELD hellicarrier reported seeing a floating high school, while they were over a mile above sea level.

Dismissed.

One day at Avenger's Mansion, Miss Marvel and T'Challa were 'attacked' by a bubble-gum pink talking horse. In the 45 seconds that they saw her, they found out that her name was Pinky-Pie, she had a pet alligator named Gummy, she loves the color pink, candy, and parties, and she lives in Ponyville.

Just... Wow.

It was things like this that kept the Avengers on their toes. Things that smelled all too like the Blurr.

It was one day in June- a very special day, as it happened, that there was finally a development.

The Avengers caught wind that there were strange mushroom-like creatures and robots roaming Boston.

They suited up and headed down to Massachusetts.

The mushrooms and robots were really nothing more than little pests. They were weird looking, and packed a bit of punch, certainly, but one bop on the head and they literally disappeared in a puff of smoke. Under normal circumstances, this would go in the archives as another strange occurrence, but something strange was going on...

Out of the corners of their eyes, each Avenger could've sworn that someone- or something- was taking out the little mushrooms and robot quickly and discreetly.

It was Iron Man who finally caught on. He had landed to conserve his suit's power, and right when he did, JARVIS alerted him that something was behind him.

He whirled around. Quick as a flash, the mushroom that was sneaking up behind him disappeared, a small, quick streak of brown right behind it.

Quietly as possible- who knew that the Iron Man suit could do stealth? Tony scanned the area around him. He counted. There were a bunch of small life forms and small mechanical signals- the mushrooms and robots. Then there were the various life signs that were the Avengers. He counted again. Wait. There were two extra life signs, and an unaccounted robotic form.

Quickly, through the Avenger's communication devices, Iron Man alerted them. "Avengers! The Blurr has been spotted. Repeat, the Blurr has been spotted, and he's brought friends!"

* * *

Blurr, Rob, and Mil had been doing fine cleaning up this interdimensional mess when the Super-Jerks showed up. Goombas and Badnicks were notoriously easy to deal with! But doing it stealthily was another issue. And by all accounts, they had still been doing fine!

But the three IPB agents weren't worried about the Goombas and Badnicks. Oh, no. Two major figures in the VG sector of the Infinitum had gone missing three weeks ago. Normally, if a person fell through an interdimensional rift, they were able to make contact with their home or the IPB within a week or two. But upon further investigation, Sonic and Mario hadn't fallen through any rift.

They had been taken.

* * *

**Yes! So, this in preparation for the new story. 'Blurred Memories' isn't finished yet, but it's only a few chapters away. This story won't kick off for another few weeks AT LEAST, but don't worry. I'll be back!**

_**One day, I shall come back... Yes, I shall come back! And until then, there must be no regrets- no tears, no regrets! Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.**_

_**Goodbye!**_


	2. Since we last met

**I have a very serious question that I would like to propose:**

**Would you be so terribly upset if I replaced the term he/she/it with xe? It's this super nifty word I found recently; xe, xer, xerself, which is meant to imply he/she/it, but with a lot less typing. What do you think?**

**I hope that those of you who have been following have a rough idea about the structure of the Infinitum; basically, everything is a universe, and stuff from different universes keep popping into AEMH universe, and Blurr has a da'arvitt of a time trying to clean it up. But this time... well, I'll just run the opening...**

* * *

_Previously, in the Blurr Stories..._

_"This file contains every known appearance of the Blurr, dating all the way back to the 40's. I'm sure that you'll find it... interesting."_

_"You can see why we want you to bring him in for questioning."_

_"It's like they wanted us to find out all about this. It's all too... obvious."_

_"A curious thing, though. Every time Blurr and Mil tried to communicate with Rob telepathically, Vision heard them."_

_"Sir, our recent results on various experiments confirm it. Dimensions are collapsing, and it's only a matter of time before worlds merge. We've seen the first effects with the tesseract and the cosmic cube. Without specialized tests, it's nearly impossible to tell, but they've merged. Soon, we'll see other effects. As of right now, we are requesting a code red, lockdown."_

_"There is a very good explanation for this!" Blurr raised a finger and started to say something, but finally chickened out and pulled his/her/its comrades out the window._

_The Hooded one paced thoughtfully. "Well, if there's anything good to come of this, the Avengers are less likely than ever to make an alliance with the Blurr. Their loss."_

_"Let me guess. Military?" "No, actually, Travel Agency."_

* * *

Little Robert, having only recently been given status as a Rookie IPB agent, toddled up to Blurr one day while xe **(I'm trying it out, so just bear with me) **stretching in preparation for a surveillance mission later that night.

"Blurr, there is a matter of utmost concern that I wish to bring to your attention."

Blurr looked up from xer handstand attentively. "Yes, Rob, what is it?"

"In the past six months, you have had over twenty interactions with the group known as "The Avengers" which could be considered tolerable, indeed, almost amiable, yet only three days after each incident, the involved subjects showed no memory of the event."

"You're going to have to be more specific, Robert." Blurr intoned.

"There was that incident with the Time Loop."

"Ah, yes, the Time Loop!" Blurr winced, rubbing xer still-sore leg from the injury.

"They do not remember."

"Hmmm."

Robert continued. "And then there was the incident involving seven kitchen appliances constructing themselves into a giant robot, which you deactivated and they expressed gratitude for."

"Hmmm."

Robert, by human standards, was not very emotional. But he was still a good deal more emotional than any old robot. And this robot was beginning to get impatient. "Two weeks ago, SHIELD's experimental ray gun spontaneously combusted, and somehow, the pulse switched the subconsciouses of you and Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man."

Blurr blushed profusely. "MmmHmm."

"And then, when you attempted to apologize two days later, he did not show any memory of the event."

"What's your point, Robert?"

Rob cocked his head inquisitively. "Do you not find this strange? Are humans prone to deleting important information from their brain cells?"

Blurr flipped out of xer handstand and landed on xer feet, trying to get some feeling back in xer right leg. "You never took human psychology in High School, did you?"

His head cocked the other way. "What is High School?"

Blurr dusted off xer pants and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jam. "My point, Rob, is that I am very concerned about the situation. Moreso than you, perhaps. But I don't see any point in stressing about it at the moment. Frankly, the bigger concern should be the deteriorating condition of the undercurrents of this dimension, and so far as I know, this... memory loss problem does not seem to be having any effect on the big picture. Speaking of which, any luck tracking down the two MIA's?"

Rob shook his metal head, switching gears to this new topic, literally. "The two missing persons have very unique bio-signatures, significantly enhanced by their displacement in the infinitum. Although they have been in this dimension for too long for my software to accurately pinpoint their locations, I can say with 83.475% certainty that they are within this dimension."

Blurr nodded, face unresponsive. "I can shorten the span. They're definitely in the city." Blurr pointed at a particular spot at the back of xer head. "That spot... right there... it's been tingling all month. Driving me nuts."

Rob cocked his head, not sure how to respond.

Milton padded into the room. "Shall we set up a search perimeter?" he licked his lips.

Rob cocked his head the other way, his digital eye growing. "This would be an advisable course of action. What do you think, Blurr?"

Blurr was staring unresponsively at a chipped-paint wall, unhearing. "Blurr?"

Xer head shot up and xe blinked quickly. "Yes. Yes, of course. Shall I take first watch?"

Rob's head cocked again. "Your heart rate has increased by 15%, and your pupils are dilated. Brain activity has increased by 20%."

Blurr walked out of the room, the PB and J forgotten. "That's nice, Robert," xe said, patting the robot on the head.

Mil sat on his haunches next to the Robot. "One of these days, xe's finally going to be committed."

Rob cocked his head at the large cat. "Shall I ready the sedatives?"

* * *

In the past six months, Dr. Brennan had really become a sort of liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD. She hung around Avenger's mansion, helping them find more information about the Blurr, and getting files from SHIELD. The relationship between the Government agency and the Vigilante Team had always been rocky, but the Avengers' building friendship with the handicapped scientist was beginning to change that.

"SHIELD doesn't have any information on the entities that were attacking Boston." She deadpanned as soon as the heroes returned to their base of operations.

Tony's Iron Man suit disassembled and he collapsed on a nearby chair. "Gee, you don't say." He said sarcastically. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. We found the Blurr!" he twirled a finger in mock celebration.

Her eyebrows raised a centimeter in what could only be interpreted as mild interest.

Cap placed his star-spangled shield on a table and rubbed the back of his head. "They weren't so much as attacking as just... waddling around."

Thor, finally returned from Asgard, (something about Frost Giants again,) boomed out a hearty response. "Aye, 'twas a strange foe we fought to day! Strange toadstools with fangs and evil eyes, and metal machines that flew!"

"Both biological and mechanical warfare." Miss Marvel muttered, heading upstairs.

Dr. Brennan, as bright and sunshiney as ever, "Do you need a list of recent biological experiments?"

Tony waved a hand. "Naw, it's okay, Vivvy. The mushrooms weren't really a problem. I just don't like that the Blurr is involved."

Vivian's glare became deadly.

Wasp fidgeted with her hands slightly. "You know, I'm surprised that Blurr's really such a bad guy. I mean, he really sort of acts like a kid, and never really seems to be evil..."

Cap shook his head, trying to dislodge the buzzing feeling in the back of his brain. Hulk stormed off, muttering 'fiferal' under his breath.

Hawkeye scoffed. "Uh, yeah he is! Have you not seen the death toll?!"

Wasp scowled. "Yeah, you're right." She sat up straighter. "Tony just doesn't like him because Blurr messed up JARVIS, and he still hasn't registered it! Right JARVIS?"

The computer's voice filled the room. "I do not know what you mean."

Tony just gaped at Janet.

Hank shifted a bit. "Um, Jan? Blurr's a criminal. A mass murderer."

Wasp closed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Yeah. Yeah." She walked off. She just couldn't shake the feeling...

* * *

Blurr held a scrappy cellphone up to xer ear, trying to relay the latest report back to base. "Yep, getting quieter on the Western Front... sort of. Okay, not really."

Blurr listened for a few more moments. "As a matter of fact, yes, there have been a significant increase in rifts and displacements. No, not enough for a black zone."

"Mmhmm. Uh huh. Yep. What? No I'm not using my brick again!" The brick in question had actually had a dent carved out of it from Blurr's recent excursions with it.

Blurr rolled xer eyes. "Geez, Lanny, you're like a mother hen sometimes!" Blurr listened to the other end. "Yeah, I guess. Still no luck, but we're close this time. We'll find 'em. Yes, I'll call. I promise. Okay. How's Paige? Greenie still trying to earn her merit badges?" Blurr joked. "Her first mission? Really?" Blurr sulked a little. Xe hadn't had xer first mission until after two whole years of training! "Well, good for her!" Blurr beamed.

"Okay, gotta go." Blurr snapped the phone shut before any explanation could be given. Xe sensed a shape... globbish right now, but solidifying as it got closer...

Right, new plan. Chances were, they were just looking for experiments. Blurr seriously doubted that the Hood would stoop so low as to make alliances with 'primitive' organizations like Hydra, so they probably didn't have significant backing. Blurr casually pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a quick note explaining the situation, and pinned it to a tree next to xer. Rob and Mil would find it within the next two hours, and would have sufficient time to come up with a plan.

Blurr smiled. Xe knew that Hydra would get their snakeish noses into the wrong business, and xe would finally have an excuse to cream them. Xe just needed the Hydra patrolman to come a few yards closer... a little to the left... There.

Blurr stood up.

The Patrol Man immediately shouted for backup and raised his gun. Blurr raised xer hands in a futile gesture of peace. The coming soldiers couldn't see the smile under xer mask, but if they could, they would have trembled in fear.

* * *

It was at approximately 8:15 that night that Tony was checking his email. There was a lot of stuff about magazine subscriptions and friend requests on facebook- arggh, he really needed to filter those!

He went up into the options and selected some filters, and 981 emails disappeared into the junk. All that was left were the business meeting reminders from Pepper and the angry military meeting reminders from Nick Fury.

212 emails disappeared into the junk.

Finally, all that was left were some emails from old friends in college, and one noreply at the top. The subject read: Blurr.

Curiosity piqued- in fact, he was suddenly frothing at the mouth. It was true that he had more than a bit of beef with the hooded figure after what xe did to JARVIS. But mostly it was that guy's sheer pompousness that got to him. It was so annoying! That guy just shows up out of nowhere, grinning, flicking them all over the place! Like they were nothing at all...

The email read a few lines only:

_11:31 PM_

_50 miles North_

_89 miles East_

_Ask about Burgundy Cove_

_-C_

Tony frowned. Yep, this was probably a trap. He really should upload this onto a separate computer, so he could analyze it without picking up a virus...

But, hey, it was a lead! What was the point of being part of a team of awesome superheroes if you couldn't fight your way out of imminent danger?


End file.
